Bewildered
by shipcalzona
Summary: Arizona finally talks to Callie about the plane crash and being stuck in the woods. Smut and fluff involved. Rated M for a reason! Becoming a multi-chapter, please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Trees. Lots and lots of trees. It was so dark, and only a scream rang through the dark. A cry for help. A stinging pain shot through her thigh and all the way down to her foot. The scream wouldn't stop. She kept trying to block it out, before she finally recognized the highly pitched voice. It was hers. Another wave of pain crashes through her body.

Blue eyes shoot open as tears run furiously down her cheeks. Arizona lets out a whimper, but quickly cover her mouth, praying that she didn't wake her sleeping wife. She turns around when she hears shuffling in the sheets beside her, and stares into a pair of caring, brown eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, just go back to sleep, babe." the Peds surgeon whispers.

The Latina refuses to listen, and just stares into the blue orbs. She strokes her thumb along the blonde's cheek, swiping the tears away from the tearstained face. "Did you have a nightmare again, Arizona?" the brunette asks as she places a kiss on her wife's temple.

The blonde nods. "Yeah, but it's okay now, we should get back to sleep." Arizona tries to turn around, but a pair of strong arms is holding her back. Arizona refuses to look into those brown orbs.

"Hey, look at me." Callie says. "We're off tomorrow, remember? I think it's time you talk about this, babe. You've been having bad dreams every single night since I got you back home. I think you should talk about it, not necessarily with me, but maybe you could see a therapist or something you know? Please, just for me?" The Latina pleads.

"Callie.." Arizona starts as a single tear runs down her cheek. Callie looks at her, waiting for her to continue. "I dream about the woods. I dream about being stuck out there, having Mark's head in my lap, begging for him to stay awake so we can get home." Callie feels her stomach twisting as Arizona mentions her best friend.

"Home to you, and to Sofia. And now he's gone." She clutches onto her wife's hand. "I dream about opening my eyes for the first time after we crashed, and hearing a screaming voice." Her breath hitches. "It was my own voice. I didn't realize I was screaming until Cristina told me to shut up. I dream about hearing the animals eating and fighting over Lexie's corps." Tears stream down the blonde's face, and the Latina can feel the water building up in her own eyes.

"I dream about talking to the pilot, asking if he was okay. And him telling me he couldn't feel his legs. I can still see myself ripping open my scrub pants, and my own femur staring right back at me. I remember that I started to laugh, because my wife, you, Callie, are an orthopedic surgeon, and I was stuck, in the woods, with a broken leg. How twisted is that?" the peds surgeon forces a smile, and Callie gives her hand a light squeeze in return.

"I couldn't help thinking that I'd never get to see you again, never got to make love to you again, never kiss you again. Or that I would never get to see Sofia, or hold her, or tuck her in at night. I just.." Arizona stops talking as she wipes away her tears and clears her throat. "I was convinced that I' never make it out alive. And now I'm reliving it every night. I'm just scared, what if I hadn't made it out alive?"

"Sweetie.." Callie says as she places a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "But you did. The ifs and buts don't matter. You're here now. Right where you're supposed to be. In my arms, in our home, with Sofia sound asleep right down the hall. Everything is okay, you're okay, and we're okay. Right? And you get to kiss me. For the rest of your life, as much as you want. And you get to make love to me. Because I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Arizona's blue eyes turn dark. A shade of blue Callie has never seen before. Arizona reaches up and pulls her wife onto her as she crashes their lips together. "I love you" Arizona breathes out between kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you" she mumbles as her hands start to roam the brunettes body. "Arizona.." Callie pleads. "Please, Calliope, I need this, please." Arizona begs as she tugs at her wife's t-shirt.

Callie sits up so she's straddling the blonde woman below her, and pulls her t-shirt over her head in the most seductive of ways. Arizona bites her lower lip, and she's certain that she could come right on the spot by just watching her wife's breasts unfold themselves in front of her.

"God, you're so beautiful." the Peds surgeon whispers as if it was a secret. She pulls the Latina back down, and kisses her passionately. Her tongue peeks out, and grazes across Callie's lower lip. Quickly, she's granted access, and their tongues moves together in perfection. It's not a battle of dominance, it's pure love.

Callie tugs at Arizona's tank top. "This gotta go." her voice is low and husky. The blonde quickly obeys, and within seconds, the tank top is flying across the bedroom. The Latina sit up, and admires the squirming blonde beneath her, who is desperately trying to find some sort of friction for the throbbing ache between her legs.

The brunette understands that this is not the time for teasing, and asks the blonde, "Your panties, they're not one of your favorites, right?" "No.." Arizona manage to stutter. "Good" Callie whispers, almost as to herself. Two strong hands grip the now soaked material, and tear it off the blonde. "Damn" is all the peds surgeon could say, before the brunette bends down and start sucking at her pulse point as she plunge two fingers deep into her.

"Calliopeeee!" Arizona screams out her wife's name before her mouth is quickly covered by another set of lips. "Shh, you don't wanna wake Sofia. You have to be quiet, babe." Callie sets a steady rhythm and continue to push deeper and deeper into the writhing blonde beneath her. Her thumb finds the throbbing bundle of nerves, and starts flicking it.

"God, you're so beautiful when you are like this." She husks. "Writhing underneath my touch. Just waiting for me to push you over the edge." Arizona moan loudly, but her lips is quickly covered by Callie's again. The blondes breathing becomes more ragged.

"Shh, babe, come for me. Let go. It's just you and me, love. I love you so much. Just let go. I'm right here." The Latina purred. "Come for me. Now.

At those last words, Arizona lets go, and bites into Callie's shoulder to muffle her moans. Wave after wave crashes through her body. The brunette keeps moving inside her and strokes her thumb across her clit. The blonde lies there writhing for what feels like hours.

Finally, Callie pulls out of her, and lay down besides her wife. Arizona turns over, and drapes an arm lazily across her wife's stomach. The occasional wave of aftershock shakes through her body, as she lies there, basking in the afterglow. "Wow" she mutters as she finally regains her breath, and comes back to herself. "That was awesome." The brunette can't help but laugh at her wife's choice of words. "Awesome, huh?" "Yup, awesome." The blonde smiles goofily.

"I love you so much, Arizona." Callie sighs. "I love you too, Calliope, so much." The blonde answers. "Now let me show you just how much." The blonde smirks as she climbs on top of the Latina.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 days later.**

A sharp beeping shot through the room. Arizona almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise. She hadn't quite got used to being paged again, and it was such a high-pitched noise that it terrified her at first. She glanced over at the clock, she had only gotten about three hours of sleep. Well, not that she was complaining though, she hadn't actually asked Callie to stop when she had starting kissing her neck.

Her hand patted around on the nightstand looking for her pager. She finally got a hold of the black box, and was truly relieved to see that there wasn't any sick kid that would drag her out of bed at this hour.

"Calliope, wake up, sweetie." She whispered and carefully nudged the Latina. "Hmpf, sleepin' 'Zona." Was all Callie muffled into her pillow. "Callie, you're being paged. You have to wake up." Arizona tried again and shoved the brunette a little bit harder. All she heard was a whimper.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! You are being paged 911 from the hospital, get your ass out of bed!" the blonde almost shouted as she pushed Callie off the bed. "What was that for?!" raven curls popped up form beside the bed. "You're being paged, answer it and drag your lazy ass over to the hospital right now!" Arizona shouted as she turned around on the bed and snuggled down underneath the warm sheets again.

In the same moment, another beep blared through the room. Callie checked her own pager, but smirked when she understood it wasn't hers. "Well, my princess, looks like my ass isn't the only one dragging itself to the hospital." She grabbed the blonde's pager and threw it towards the blonde curls splayed across the pillow.

"Ouch! You hit me in the head!" the blonde whined. "Oh. Stop it. You started it by throwing me out of bed. Get over it, babe." The brunette smirked and got dressed.

"See you over there, sweetie." She shot the Peds surgeon a mega-watt smile as Arizona grumbled and sat up in bed. Their lips briefly met, and the blonde smiled and shook her head before Callie was headed out the door.

Arizona found herself running as fast as her prosthetic leg would carry her into the ER. As she stood by the nurses' desk, waiting for one of them to find out why she was paged, she glanced around to see that the ER was pretty much flooded. Arizona figured it probably had been some kind of an accident.

Before she could ponder anymore about the reason that might have caused the mess, there was a voice filling the ER. "Robbins! Over here! We've got a GSW to the abdomen! 7 years old boy." She recognized Karev's voice from Trauma Room 2, and shuffled as fast as she could over there. This was going to be a long night.

Callie dragged her body lazily through the halls of Grey Sloan Memorial on her way to surgery. Every time she saw the hospital's logo, it was just another reminder of her best friend. It felt like her stomach twisted every time, but with time, the pain had started to fade. She was sure it would never go away, but she didn't really want it to do so either. She felt like it kind of honored Mark. It was kind of her way of showing that it still hurt to not have him there.

The last couple of months, Callie had wished that Mark were there to help her get through everything with Arizona's PTSD and losing her leg. But, she knew that Mark would probably be as affected by everything, maybe even more. He lost the love of his life out there. Maybe he was better off. She figured she'd never know.

"Alright, let's close up, everybody! Great work, this little fella is going to be just fine!" Arizona announced to the OR. "Great job, Alex. You did everything perfectly. You were the one saving this kid."

She turned around and smiled underneath her scrub mask. Even though he couldn't see the smile, Alex could tell that this was the first sincere smile he had gotten from the Peds surgeon since the plane crash.

She had taken his place on the plane. It was his fault, and that was the only thing that had been on his mind for the last couple of months. He had stayed at GSM and made sure that dr. Robbins' floor went as it was supposed to. The Pediatric wing had actually functioned pretty well if he was to say it himself.

"Thanks, I just did everything my mentor taught me to do." Alex shrugged as they walked back into the scrub room. "Well, then you must've had a pretty good teacher?" Arizona winked and flashed him a huge smile while she nudged his shoulder.

"I did. Uh, do. I have." He stuttered. "Look, Alex. I'm sorry, okay? The plane crash, my leg, PTSD, none of this is your fault." Arizona put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "But I was supposed to be on the plane. I was supposed to do the twins' surgery in Boise. I was supposed to be in the plane crash. I was supposed to lose MY leg. You have a wife, and a kid.." Alex looked lost. Arizona just smiled at him, and the resident raised an eyebrow at the unexpected action.

"Yes, you were supposed to be on the plane, but you weren't there. I CHOSE to take your place. I CHOSE to be mad at you, when in reality, I didn't have a reason at all to do it."

Alex looked nervously around the room as he fumbled with his scrub mask. "Look at me. I lost my wife's best friend. The father of my child. I lost my leg. But I'm here. I'm standing right in front of you, Alex. I'm still your teacher. And if you choose to stay here at Grey Sloan Memorial, then I'll be your teacher until you're as good as me, if not even better. Okay?" Arizona finished her rant.

Alex smiled nervously at her. "You're not mad anymore? Because last time I tried to talk about this with you, I kinda had the feeling that would dropkick me off a cliff or something." The joke clearly worked. Arizona shot him her biggest smile. "Let it go. I'm not mad anymore. I promise. Just don't think about it. I've finally started to talk about it. I'll be fine." Arizona leaned up to hug the taller man. "Good. I've been worried sick. If you wanna talk about all that crap, I'mma be here too. I'm stayin'."

"FOR REALS?!" Arizona almost shouted in the scrub room. Some of the nurses that was still stuck in the OR finishing up on their patient turned around to see what all the noise was about, but Arizona just shot them a nervous smile before she practically jumped on Alex.

"I know you use stuff like 'superawesome' and that crap. But seriously, 'for reals'? What are you? Ten?" Alex gave her a playful smile. "Shut up, moron. But you're staying? What happened to Hopkins?" Arizona asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Fearing he was staying out of guilt.

"Figured I'd never find a better teacher than you. And the only one's that are stickin' up for me are here too. So, yeah, guess I just couldn't leave." Arizona felt tears well up behind her eyes and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you, Alex. I couldn't have asked for a better student." She let go of the taller surgeon and smiled broadly. "You did everything right today. That kid would never get to play soccer again if it wasn't for you."

"I'd never know how to do that right if it wasn't for you, Robbins. Thanks. And thanks for stickin' up with me, even when you hate me." Alex confessed to the blonde. Arizona just smiled at him.

"So, dr. Karev, are you ready to get my Peds floor back to being the best one that we know of? I could really use another set of rock star hands on deck." She shot him a playful smile.

"That would be an honor." The man opened the door to the scrub room and bowed down. "After you, m'lady." The blonde couldn't help but giggle at the action. Today had been a long day, but a good day.

As Callie once again dragged her body through the halls of GSM that day, she was sick to her stomach. She hadn' t seen Arizona in about twelwe hours, and with the sex-crazed world that they had been living in for a while, that was way too long.

She finally made it to the attending's lounge and changed out of her scrubs. They we're soaked in blood. Her last patient had almost bled out on her table, but with a little help from her OR-staff and whatever resident she was hanging out with today, she was able to stop it, and let her patient live to see another day.

All over, it had been a pretty good day. Except for the fact that she hadn't seen her wife in way too long. Callie decided to search the hospital for her wife. She should probably have texted first, but knowing Arizona, her cell would either be on silent or she would have forgotten it in her locker.

She grabbed her purse, and once again went to search through the halls of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Cringing every time she saw her best friend's name on the wall. At least it was honoring him.

Arizona giddily skipped into the stairwell as if she had just gotten a puppy. This was an amazing day. She finally felt like she was going to be herself again. The prosthetic leg was working as good as could be expected and she couldn't wait to tell her beautiful wife all about her wonderful day. Not to mention Sofia was at Meredith and Derek's for the night.

Lost in thought, Arizona barely recognized the familiar leather jacket coming into the stairwell as she descended them. She smiled broadly as the brunette approached her on the staircase. Callie shot a quick glance up at Arizona, before the blonde grabbed a handful of leather jacket and pulled the Latina in for a slow and tender kiss.

Callie slid her arms around Arizona's waist and grazed her tongue across the blonde's lips. The Peds surgeon's hands tangled in raven hair as she gladly welcomed the brunette tongue. The kiss grew even hotter before Callie pulled away for air. "How about we take this home, babe? I'm sure there'll be enough beer and pizza for the entire night."


End file.
